


Ride with me

by Ruth_Cooper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Cooper/pseuds/Ruth_Cooper
Summary: Life sucks. Especially when you're an addict. Especially when you're a broke young adult. Especially when you're me. Yeah, being me sucks.





	Ride with me

Life sucks. Especially when you're an addict. Especially when you're a broke young adult. Especially when you're me. Yeah, being me sucks.

  
Two of my twenty years of life was taken away by depression, which was caused by aunt May's death. Another one by acid. So the last two years weren't that great. Not at all, actually.

  
Somehow I manage to go on a patrol once or twice in two weeks, when I'm not too high... or too down. When I am just nothing but a breathing organism. Nothing but the air in my lungs. Nothing but a mess in my mind.

  
I haven't gone on a patrol for five weeks. Now I'm just a roller coaster. I've been staying at home for those five weeks. Except for going out to get new packs of powder.

  
I've been staring at the starry night sky for few hours, with my legs hanging over the rooftop. My suit is laying beside me, folded neatly. As if the eyes of the mask were staring at me, telling me that I have fucked up, that I am no longer a proper hero. And I am not on LSD, that's for sure. Not now. Not anymore.

  
-"You know what? Fuck it" I whispered to myself.   
Quickly, I put on a mask and then took my sweater and jeans off. Then my spidey sense went off, as I heard quiet steps behind me.

  
-"We love that"

  
What the hell? I turned around to see the infamous red-and-black suited mercenary. I've heard that he has completely lost his sanity. Well.., I know that for sure.

  
Ignoring the comment about my arse, I put my suit on in rush.

  
-"Oh, pity. We liked what we saw. Are you telling me that Spidey is now afraid of us?" the merc tilted his head to one side.

  
Still talking like a psycho.

  
-" Who are you even talking to?"

  
Deadpool laughed at my question.

  
\- "The boxes, of course" he said that, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Crazy.

  
\- "Whatever" I turned around, making it clear that I have no desire of being in his company. I mean... He has killed a lot of people. Even the innocent ones. Says a drug addict who killed his own uncle. Right...

  
And then he started singing. What have I done to deserve this?

  
\- " i'm mElting in yOur eyEs- lay wi"  
I turned around, interrupting the singing.  
-"Firstly, you've missed lines. Secondly, you can't even see my eyes."

  
\- "It's never too late to change that. Shut up"  
I presume that the last sentence wasn't addresed to me.

  
-"Don't you have any other people you have to annoy? Kill, possibly?"

  
I sat back down on the edge of the rooftop, swinging my legs in the air.

  
\- "No. Only you."

  
\- "Go away"

  
He's starting to get on my nerves.  
Apparently, he didn't get my message into his scattered mind.

  
Deadpool sat next to me.

  
-"I told you to fuck off. What do you want?"

  
-"White was worried about you. You haven't been out for a long time."

  
I decided to keep my mind from blowing up, and tried not to explain all the things inside my mind.  
-"Haven't been feeling well. Will you leave now? I told you not to..stalk me anymore."

  
-" Baby boy is hurting. We can see that. But why...?"

  
-"And I told you not to call me that. I'm not seventeen anymore. And I'm not hurting."

  
You have guessed it right. We've met before. A numerous amount of times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Life sucks. Especially when you're an addict. Especially when you're a broke young adult. Especially when you're me. Yeah, being me sucks.


End file.
